Bastion
Bastion Cosa permette a Bastion di avere un'alta probabilità di vittoria? I suoi protocolli di riparazione e la capacità di riconfigurare il proprio assetto tra Torretta, Ricognitore e Carro Armato. Storia Questa particolare unità Bastion, impiegata in prima linea al tempo della devastante Crisi degli Omnic, ora è dedita all'esplorazione del mondo, affascinata dalla natura ma anche turbata dalla diffidenza degli umani. Create inizialmente per mantenere l'ordine pubblico, le unità robotiche Bastion potevano cambiare rapidamente assetto per adattarsi a differenti esigenze tattiche. Tuttavia, durante la Crisi degli Omnic vennero schierate contro i propri creatori umani, arrivando a formare il grosso dell'esercito ribelle. In seguito alla risoluzione della crisi, la quasi totalità delle unità fu distrutta o smantellata. Tutt'oggi, le unità Bastion continuano a essere il simbolo degli orrori del conflitto. Una particolare unità Bastion, gravemente danneggiata negli scontri finali della guerra, venne abbandonata per oltre un decennio. Rimase in stato dormiente, esposta agli elementi mentre la natura ne prendeva lentamente possesso. Il robot, ricoperto di radici e viticci e ridotto a tana per piccoli animali, rimase inerte, apparentemente ignaro del passare del tempo, finché all'improvviso un giorno si riattivò. Con il protocollo di combattimento disattivato, sviluppò uno spiccato interesse per la natura e le sue creature. L'unità Bastion, incuriosita, decise di esplorare il mondo alla ricerca di un nuovo scopo in un pianeta devastato dalla guerra. Benché "Bastion" sembri gentile, talvolta persino innocuo, quando percepisce un pericolo il suo protocollo di combattimento si riattiva, sfruttando appieno l'arsenale dell'unità per eliminare qualsiasi cosa consideri una minaccia. Ciò ha portato il robot a sporadici conflitti con i pochi umani che ha incontrato, spingendolo a evitare le zone abitate e a restare nelle regioni più selvagge della Terra. Abilità Modelli Bastion_Anticato.png|Anticato Bastion_Steam-Bot.png|Steam-Bot Bastion_Risveglio.jpg|Russ Bastion_Wiese.jpg|Wiese Bastion_Defensivmatrix.jpg|Defensivmatrix Bastion_Omnickriese.jpg|Omnic-Krise Bastion_Überwuchert.jpg|Überwuchert Bastion_Hölzerner.jpg|Antik Bastion_Skin_Antik.png|Holzbot Bastion_Steambot.jpg|Steambot Unlocks Skins Emote Le Emote costano 250 Valute l'una. * Allarme! Allarme! * Frastornato * Robot Victory Poses Audio Le battute audio costano 25 Valute l'una. * Bi-Biiip (predefinita) * Chirr Chirr Chirr * Dah-Dah Weeeee! * Doo-Woo * Hee-Hoo-Hoo * Boo Boo Doo De Doo * Bweeeeeeeeeee * Dun Dun Boop Boop * Dweet Dweet Dweet! * Sh-Sh-Sh * Zwee? Highlight Le Highlight costano 250 Valute l'una. * In guardia * Ganimede * Pioggia di proiettili Achievements Personality While not much is known about Bastion's personality, it's clear that it displays consideration and curiosity about the surrounding world and its creatures, as opposed to its fellow units which were determined to attack every human in sight during the Omnic Crisis. As an Omnic, Bastion prefers non-populated areas due to people that may see it as a threat. Notes *Bastion's Turret Configuration allows it to hold a single point for a long amount of time. *While in turret form, it is faster to exit and re-enter turret form instead of sitting through the reload animation; this may be patched out in the future. *The tank configuration gives Bastion armor, mobility, and damage. *Bastion's tank configuration works best as a back up plan for when you are getting pressured too much. The tank configuration instantly gives you more health (in armor) and lets you effectively stop an enemy push if used correctly. *Bastion and Torbjörn can work together to create a formidable Defense by using Torbjörn's turrets and Bastions Sentry mode. *Despite being classed as Defense, Bastion is capable of working somewhat like a Tank with a strong damage output. Counters *McCree's stun does work on Bastion in Sentry mode. *The best position to confront Bastion is from the rear, while in sentry configuration, Bastion has a weak spot in the form of a glowing blue cube on its back. Successful hits on it will do double damage. **The game will consider these hits as headshots, despite the fact that the shot may not actually hit where the head visually is. *New players can often find it very difficult to deal with Bastion in Sentry mode, as its damage is reasonably high and can be hard to combat. However, it can be very effective to exploit the fact that Bastion is stationary: **Bastion won't be able to escape from D.Va's Self-Destruct or Tracer's timed explosives, although they are Ultimates. **Widowmaker and Hanzo can outrange Bastion in sniper mode. Hanzo's Dragons Ultimate can also be effective. **Pharah can attack Bastion with splash damage from behind cover without exposing herself to its fire. **Junkrat can launch bombs from behind cover to damage an entrenched Bastion. **Genji's Deflect ability can give Bastion a nasty surprise. A good bastion can stop firing but a genji can use his right click to spam shurikins and keep accuracy **Mei's Ice Wall can obstruct Bastion while your team passes by. **Reaper can teleport from cover to cover to sneak up on Bastion to target its weak spot. **Roadhog can hook Bastion and pull it out of Sentry mode and sucessfully render him weaker. **Symmetra can use a fully charged photon projector orb, forcing Bastion to move or face heavy damage. **On console platforms, faster heroes can circle-strafe Bastion faster than the player is able to turn with comfortable stick sensitivity. This means it can be possible to simply outgun Bastion, but this is impossible on the PC where the mouse allows much faster turning. Trivia *The game refers to Bastion as an "it," with no statement of gender. *Bastion's original Ultimate ability was Remote Mine.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_YYGgC84GZQ The remote mines could drive like an RC car before burrowing into the ground. This was later changed to Configuration: Tank because Remote Mine didn't feel like it fit the character. *Bastion is, currently, the only hero in Overwatch who does not talk. Although Bastion does not talk, its Ultimate makes a distinct series of servo noises when activated, ending with a high-low-high sequence (it's the "charge" sports fanfare.) *Bastion's Overgrown skin may be a reference to the robots from Studio Ghibli's Castle in the Sky. It could also be a reference to his lore, as he was left to rot in the wilderness for several years. *Bastion's companionship with the bird, named Ganymede, may be a reference to Android 16 from the anime Dragon Ball Z. *Ganymede resembles a yellow cardinal; the bird's species changes based on Bastion's skin: **A northern cardinal for Omnic Crisis **A blue jay for Defense Matrix **A domestic pigeon for Gearbot **A white dove for Steambot **A pileated woodpecker for Woodbot **A greater yellow-naped woodpecker for Antique *Bastion's tank configuration is perhaps a reference to the way robots are able to change into vehicles in the Transformers franchise. Patch changes * References de:Bastion en:Bastion es:Bastion fr:Bastion ja:バスティオン pl:Bastion pt-br:Bastion ru:Бастион zh:壁壘機兵